Angelo DeCarlo
Angelo "Gyp" DeCarlo (September 2, 1902 - October 20, 1973) was a member of the New York Genovese crime family who dominated loansharking operations in New Jersey during the 1960s. The subject of a two-year federal undercover operation, DeCarlo's conviction revealed widespread corruption of New Jersey public officials and tied singer Frank Sinatra to organized crime. Early years Born in Hoboken, New Jersey, DeCarlo represented Genovese family business interests in the New Jersey underworld; he was an associate of Abner Zwillman and Gerardo Catena. DeCarlo was an excellent cook; his specialty was fried pasta with anchovies. His wife died mysteriously after giving birth. He reportedly later married a woman named Frances Ryan and had two children. His arrest record included income tax evasion, breaking and entering, counterfeiting, robbery, and liquor law violations. DeCarlo owned the La Martinique Tavern in Mountainside, New Jersey. Based in New Jersey, DeCarlo rose to the position of capo. He achieved this promotion by gaining control over the loansharking, or "juice" racket, illegal gambling, and murder for hire. DeCarlo also systematically eliminated his rival mobsters during the late 1950s. Wiretapping Between 1961 and 1963, federal agents began wire tapping conversations between DeCarlo and his mob associates. These wire taps revealed corruption among law enforcement, prominent businessmen and state officials including Newark Mayor Hugh Addonizio and influential Hudson County politician John J. Kenny. Both Addonizio's and Kenny's political careers ended after the wire transcripts were published. The transcripts also mentioned Sinatra. On one tape, DeCarlo discussed methods for committing murder; he described a so-called "humane" hit in which he shot a victim through the heart. According to DeCarlo, it was a painless way to die. Saperstein death In September 1968, DeCarlo and his men brutalized Louis Saperstein, who owed DeCarlo $400,000. Government witness and former mob associate Gerald Zelmanowitz described an intense beating of Saperstein in DeCarlo's office due to a $5,000 monthly interest payment. Zelmanowitz said Saperstein was lying on the floor, looking purple, his tongue hanging out, and he was covered in blood and spit. On November 26, 1968, Saperstein died of arsenic poisoning. That same day, the FBI received a letter from Saperstein that detailed his problems with DeCarlo. In March 1970, DeCarlo was convicted of conspiracy to commit murder and was sentenced to 12 years imprisonment. Presidential pardon After DeCarlo served 18 months in prison, President Richard Nixon pardoned him, ostensibly due to his poor health. DeCarlo himself claimed to be dying of cancer. Disregarding the usual protocol, U.S. Attorney General Richard Kleindienst approved the pardon request and sent it to White House Counsel John Dean. Dean then delivered the request directly to Nixon. It was rumored that Vice President Spiro Agnew, a personal friend of Frank Sinatra, persuaded Nixon to approve the request. Special Watergate Prosecutor Archibald Cox later investigated the DeCarlo pardon, but found no evidence of corruption. In December 1972, DeCarlo was released from prison. On October 20, 1973, Angelo DeCarlo died in Mountainside. This was five days before a deadline to pay a $20,000 fine from his 1970 conviction. Category:Genovese Crime Family Category:Genovese Crime Family New Jersey Faction Category:Genovese Capos